


All Time Best Friends

by god0trash



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, No romantic relationship, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god0trash/pseuds/god0trash
Summary: Church became Caboose's involuntary all time best friend when they grew up going to school together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how to write these two characters but I love them so much.

Late nights were the best and the worst within the same instance. Church was always one to get exhausted easily, 11pm and on his sixth cup of coffee, probably not the best for his health. Not that he ever showed to have any concern for his own health anyways. Caboose was another story, he would stay up all night without even a drop of caffeine. Though his energy at such a late hour could be attributed to the copious amounts of candy he eats. He always did love sugar. Church and Caboose had known each other since they were in elementary school. People were always mean to Caboose and Church was always mean to people. Caboose loved everyone and tried to make friends with everyone, Church hated everyone and wanted them to go away. It was an odd dynamic when they began talking. Towards the beginning of their friendship it was just Caboose following Church around claiming the other was his best friend whether he knew it or not. Church would tell him to go away a lot and make jokes at him, but it was obvious to most around him that he was not as harsh to Caboose as he was to others that pestered him, which at this point wasn't many people. Caboose was picked on a lot for his friendly and innocent seeming nature. Church was new to the school in the middle of 5th grade and as kids are, many were cruel to him and found any way they could to make fun of the poor boy. Church was guilty of this as well but he also defended the other against many attacks after a while. 

By the time they entered middle school, Church was known as Caboose's "body guard" against his arguments to that label. He claimed to not even like Caboose. He would say "I just hate all of you, I don't like that loser," but it was obvious that he at least slightly liked the company of the boy with the deep blue eyes and bright smile. As they entered high school Caboose had gotten crushes on numerous girls and each had played with his heart. Church got plenty of detentions for defending his friend and ended up being feared by a majority of the school. Caboose thankfully had another friend that was kind to him. Donut is what everyone called him. Church didn't have to be with him every second of the day because Donut was there but Donut wasn't exactly the best at defending their precious friend nor himself. Neither Donut nor Caboose were very liked or popular. Church pretty much guarded them both. 

After graduation Donut moved away to go to a special college, Caboose and Church went to the same community college nearby where they had been living already and they were able to choose roommates in their dorms. Caboose asked Church to be his roommate, Church's response was predictable as ever. "Ugh, If I have to. But if you play your shitty music too loud I'm leaving." Which of course, in Church language meant, of course. The semester began and both of them were doing fairly well in their classes but Caboose was not the best in Science, and Church sucked ass in his Creative Writing class. They would study together and help each other out with learning the material they needed help with. 

 

Bringing us to the current night at hand, Caboose was laying on his bed hanging upside down with a book in his hand, reading it to Church so he could help with the questions about the reading. Church lay on the floor, Caboose's slightly longer than shoulder length hair hanging down and Church brushed it, Caboose always found it so relaxing and helpful to concentration when Church did that. Church listened intently as Caboose read aloud best he could, though no one is really that amazing at reading aloud, stuttering happens as always. Church would make comments on things that would be important for Caboose to remember and Caboose would stick his tongue out in concentration as he pulled a little sticky tab off of the pad of them and put it next to the words Church said would be important. The two had a routine by now and it was almost a comfort thing, even if the two didn't need to study, Caboose would read a passage from something, Church would give his opinion on what was important, Caboose would take note of it. Then Church would give Caboose something he wrote for him to edit and give advice on. Today it was a poem, something Church was okay at for once. Caboose made small edits and suggestions and when their studying was finally over for the night Church ran the brush through Caboose's hair a few more times and thanked him for the help in a low grumbly voice, making it seem like it was hard for him to be polite. 

Church was dead tired at this point and slumped his way over to his bed, but Caboose followed and when Church sat down to take off his watch because who the fuck sleeps with a watch on, Caboose laid down across Church's lap and looked up at the other and rubbed his slightly scruffy cheek area. 

"Thank you too, Church. You know, You are my all time best friend." He gave a bright grin that caused his eyes to squint shut and Church chuckled at the comment. 

"How many times ya gonna tell me that, dumbass?" Church would reply and ruffle up Caboose's soft chestnut colored hair. In a softer voice he mumbled "You too," Caboose heard it and knew how Church was so he didn't make a big deal, this happened almost every other night. Caboose popped up off of the bed and poked Church's nose and said 'boop' and then trotted to his own bed. 

"Goodnight Church!" He chimed in a pleasant voice that didn't match what he was saying, sounding too excited to possibly be someone about to sleep. He curled up in his soft blanket covered in trains.

"Night Caboose" Church replied in a voice that showed that he was already around 60% asleep. Within seconds snoring resonated throughout the room.


End file.
